My Life
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Peter wakes up in the middle of the night to find a ghost in his room. She takes him to see his life. Basically like Scrooges story, 'cept Peter doesn't get taught a life lesson. Jeter
1. Past

My Past

Peter lay down in his hammock. His day had been extremely tiring. In the morning he played a strange game of hide and seek with the lost boys. Tinkerbell had been kidnapped by Captain Hook, forcing him to go battle the Captain and rescue Tink. Peter sighed and looked around his room. The room was pretty much barren except for a huge blanket made of fur as a door and a shard of glass propped against the wall as a mirror. Peter yawned and fell asleep, pan flute in hand.

He was awoken by a bright white light glowing his room. He fell out his hammock and after scrambling for his flute half blinded, he stood up and stared at the glass. A figure began to appear next to the mirror as the glow settled down becoming a small light. The figure became clear, dressed in a pink tshirt with the words past present and future across the chest and green shorts. Blond curls cascaded down her shoulders and her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"Great, an elf" She seemed about 16 by the sound of her nasty tone

Peter blinked furiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He drew his dagger and stepped up to the figure

She smirked and pushed the dagger away from her

"I'm the ghost of past"

"The what?" He asked, placing his dagger back in his belt

"The ghost of past"

"Whats that?"

She sighed

"The ghost of past is a ghost that shows up in your room randomly and takes you to your past. And obviously I am the one who has been chosen for the job."

His eyes widened and he smiled

"That is so cool"

She didn't smile as she took his hand. They suddenly appeared in his hideout. 6 little boys dressed in various animal outfits were jumping around the room, laughing and wrestling. Another boy slightly taller with auburn hair walked into the room.

"Boys"

They stopped and lined up in front of the older boy, hands by their sides

"I want you to clean up this mess and get straight into bed."

They all nodded and began cleaning up their mess, straightening the beds, putting the paint back in the cupboards, placing their weapons next to their beds.

Peters eyes widened as he realized who these people were. All the little boys were the lost boys. And the younger boy was a younger version of him. This must of been about 5 years ago when Peter found them next his hideout. The memory was fresh in his mind.


	2. Present

My Present

"You ready to go kid?"

Peter almost jumped. He had forgotten of the ghost next to him. He turned around

"Definitely. What are you going to show me-"

He stopped. Instead of the past ghost standing next to him, the same person stood next to him, dressed in a blue T-shirt with the same words on it and orange shorts. Her hair was a dark brown. She looked about in her 20s

"Next? Follow me kid"

He took her hand and they were flashed to the present.

"Let me guess, your the ghost of present?"

She nodded "Thats right kid"

He took his hand away from hers

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid"

"You sure bout that?" She nodded towards the scene unfolding before them. Peter turned his head and watched with fascination.

Peter wandered into the room with the lost boys following him, jumping up asking him questions. A younger girl with honey colored hair was sitting on one of the beds, reading a book. She was dressed in a lavender colored nightgown, a dark purple jacket over the gown. Grey socks were on her feet.

"Come on Jane. Its a beautiful day. Come out and play" Peter said

Jane looked up from her book

"No thank you Peter. I'm quite happy reading inside"

Peter floated up to her as Jane continued reading

"Please Jane. For us?" She ignored him.

He took the book from her hands and threw it across the room. Jane jumped up and ran to get it. But Tinkerbell appeared, glowing brightly, pixie dust flying behind her. She smiled and plucked the book from the ground, tearing it into shreds, paper scattering the floor. Jane turned to Peter, fury rushing through her. She pointed her finger at him

"Why did you do that Peter?"

He laughed at her silly threat

She frowned as he wiped a tear from his eye

"Because it was funny"

"Funny? That was not funny Peter. That was the only thing I have from home."

Peter sighed and sadness crossed his face. Guilt washed over him. Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Jane I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you knew Peter. How could you?" She began to cry

"I'll make it up to you Jane I promise."

The scene paused as Peter turned to Present ghost, blushing

"Can we skip this scene please?"

She shrugged

"Why?"

He looked away, fixing his eyes to the scene

"I'd rather not watch this part"

She shook her head

"Sorry kid, but my job is to play the whole scene. If I skip a part, I'll get fired."

He frowned, furiously blushing, as the scene continued.

"How Peter. How will you fix this?" She glared at him and blue locked with blue.

Boys at Peters age never think before acting and that is exactly what he did. He didnt think when he crashed his lips to Janes. He didn't think as the lost boys chorused "Ewww" He didnt think as Tinkerbell tried to prie Peter away from Jane. But he began to think as Jane slowly pulled apart. Neither blushed as Jane stormed out the room as if nothing happened. The scene dissolved.


	3. Future

"See I told you lady, now look what you've gone and done!" He turned around but once again, present ghost had disappeared, leaving Peter with, finally, future ghost. She was dressed in a yellow tshirt and red shorts. Her hair was a bright orange. She looked about 30.

"Last stop Peter Pan"

"Wait, how do you-"

She took his hand, leaving his sentence hanging in midair. They ended up in the hideout, except it had been decorated. The mattresses had disappeared and the lost boys were no where to be seen. An older Jane sat in a chair with a grown up Peter standing next to her. He had abandoned his outfit and instead wore a white shirt with a brown jacket. He wore jeans and on his feet were black shoes. His hair was a dark brown. Janes hair was bunched up, still the same colour as when she was 13. She wore a blue shirt and a brown skirt. A white apron was tied around her waist and small black ballet slippers were on her feet. A small child was eating a bowl of blueberries and watching Tinkerbell perform tricks. The child was a boy. He wore a mini Peter Pan suit, elf suit with a green cap on his head and a red feather through it. He was about 4, clapping his hands and laughing in joy.

"Isn't he adorable Peter?" Jane looked up at her husband.

"Sure is Jane" He gazed at his son

"Thank you Peter." She whispered

Confusion crossed his face.

"For what Jane?"

"For showing me Neverland" Small tears began to form in her eyes and a gentle smile caressed her lips as Peter bent down and shared a kiss with her.


	4. Now You Know

Now you know

Peter sat up in bed, shaking the hammock, pan flute thrown on the floor. He looked at the mirror and sighed in relief, seeing it was normal. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Was that a dream?" He asked himself

"No it wasn't Peter"A voice said

Peter looked up to see the three ghosts standing at the foot of the hammock. Their arms were crossed.

"Everything you saw has, have, and will, happen" Past ghost said

"Thats right Peter" Present ghost agreed

"Was that supposed to teach me a lesson?"

Future ghost laughed

"No Peter. We just wanted to show you your life"

"Why?"

She shrugged

"Thats just what we do for a job. Get kids and show them their life. Usually we get money for it. But since we had to look after an elf boy from Neverland, you obviously have no money."

Peter smiled.

"Thats right. Thanks guys."

"Thats alright Peter" Past ghost waved and disappeared

"How did you know my name?" He asked present ghost

"Oh we know every kids name" She waved and vanished

"Anymore questions before I go Peter?"

"Yes. Did you make that happen?"

"Make what happen?"

"Me marrying Jane?"

"Peter. We are the past, present and future ghosts. We do not control what happens in a child's life. They make their own decisions and we show them what happens next." She waved then went

"Wait, whats my childs name?"

"Danny" She called

Peter lay back in his hammock, the sun peeping through the hold in the ceiling

"So I marry Jane and have a son. Wait till I tell her"

He jumped up and was about to fly off until a little voice spoke

"Do not tell Jane"

"Why not?" He spoke

"It will muck everything up. Remember Peter make the right decisions and you may end up marrying Jane. Do not tell Jane"

Peter frowned but quickly smiled as he burst into the main room

"Who wants to play hide and seek?"


End file.
